Oesed
by Shiorita
Summary: El hombre más feliz del mundo se miraría en el espejo y se vería solo así mismo. Ese 14 de Febrero es la 2ª vez que Ron se encuentra con el espejo de Oesed pero, ¿qué verá esta vez? One.shot. Spoilers. Regalo para Midori


Hola, aquí vengo con otro one.shot, está vez para regalo de una amiga…fan fan fan de Ron Weasley. Y cómo no, en relación con el nuevo club de fickers de potterforos. En fin, espero que os guste. Y sobre todo a ti, moco

Con cariño

Shio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oesed

Es la segunda vez que va al Ministerio desde que ha decidido dejar la tienda. Quiere hacerse auror, como Harry, aunque aún no se lo ha dicho a nadie. No tiene ganas de que los demás empiecen a opinar.

Abre la puerta que da al pasillo y se interna en él. Está completamente vacío pero no se extraña. No suele haber mucha gente pululando por ahí. Y menos ahora que ya nadie parece saber lo que significa el peligro.

La gente se acostumbra rápido a la paz, está seguro de ello. Sino, nadie podría vivir tranquilo.

Es una cosa que tiene clara porque él también piensa así. Ya no se levanta por la mañana, cubierto de sudor por los sueños que ha tenido. Ni duerme con la varita en la mano temiendo por su vida. Ahora, cuando vuelve a casa no camina con el corazón en un puño pensando en los suyos.

El cielo ya no tiene calaveras ni serpientes verdes; ya no hay patronus esperando en las esquinas de las calles, y tampoco respiras un aire denso a causa de los dementores.

El mundo ha cambiado y ellos también.

Ginny y Harry se casaron poco después de que acabara la guerra. En la boda su madre lloraba, colgada del brazo de Arthur y ahogada bajo los cabellos de Fleur y Hermione. Su niña de blanco.

Aún recuerda el brillo del pelo de Ginny y de los ojos de Harry. Era una felicidad que se palpaba en el ambiente. Y entonces le entró la envidia. No esperó hasta que acabara la boda, o el banquete, o la noche de bodas de su mejor amigo.

Él también deseaba tener una felicidad como aquella, así que se arrodilló y le propuso matrimonio a Hermione. Ésta se sonrojó, como una niña de trece años y aunque no dijo nada sus ojos se iluminaron. Le levantó con delicadeza y se unió a él en un beso.

Sin embargo asimilaron la boda de manera diferente. Harry y Ginny tuvieron un hijo pronto y le llamaron James, James Sirius Potter. Todavía recuerda cuántas risas se echaron Herms y él al conocer el nombre. Estaban de acuerdo, por supuesto, pero se preguntaban si el nombre le iría bien al muchacho.

Pero no debían preocuparse, no habían podido escoger mejor nombre. El niño se convirtió en la delicia de todos sus tíos, bueno, excepto de Fleur a quien tenía la manía de tirar del pelo.

Pero él y Hermione se dedicaron a viajar. París, Berlín, Venecia, Brujas, Granada…

-El mundo al alcance de tu mano- le había susurrado ella todas las veces que habían comenzado un nuevo viaje.

Se compraron una casa, cerca del valle de Godric, para poder estar cerca de Harry. Todas las tardes de verano se juntaban y hablaban de temas superficiales. A veces llamaban a Luna y a Neville, otras Ginny se iba de compras al Callejón Diagon. Algunos días las chicas se quedaban solas, otras, los chicos.

Y es que ya no había prisa. Ya no tenían que salvar el mundo, ni luchar por salvar sus vidas. Puede que no hubieran tenido una adolescencia normal, pero desde luego, ahora aprovechaban cada minuto de vida.

Ron sigue caminando sin mirar por donde andaba. Es el día de los enamorados y ese catorce de febrero ha pensado en un regalo ideal para Herms. Pero aún no ha terminado el horario de trabajo y ésta no ha salido. La rosa roja empieza a inclinarse hacia un lado, dejando caer un pétalo sobre el suelo del corredor. Por suerte los bombones no se han visto afectados. Se los ha mandado esa misma mañana por lechuza y está seguro de que han llegado bien.

De pronto, sin darse cuenta, se encuentra en una sala circular, azul y vacía. No se oye nada a su alrededor y por un momento no sabe dónde se encuentra. Tarda unos segundos en percatarse pero su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando localiza el lugar. Está en el departamento de Misterios. Cómo ha podido llegar del nivel dos al nivel nueve es una pregunta con difícil respuesta.

Se levanta, apoyándose en la rodilla derecha y por acto reflejo levanta la varita. Recuerda la última vez que ha estado allí, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era casi un niño. Tenía entonces dieciséis años y estaba en el hervor de su vida. Pero para alguno ese día significó el final de la suya. La cara de Sirius al atravesar el arco es algo que se ha quedado en su mente. Como un cuchillo mal afilado, el recuerdo ha creado una herida que, sin llegar matar, duele profundamente.

La mirada del hombre al que más ha amado su mejor amigo se extinguió en un suspiro quedo. Para Harry Sirius había sido como un padre, para Ron, la promesa de que en plena guerra había razones para sonreír.

La promesa de una familia, de un final feliz.

Mira a su alrededor con una pizca de miedo y recelo, pero la sala está vacía. Excepto allí, en un pequeño rincón a donde la luz no llega. Hay un espejo, alto, viejo, y pesado. Se acerca a él con timidez repasando todos los hechizos que sabe mentalmente.

Con la varita en la mano derecha, y la rosa en la mano izquierda se detiene frente a él. Entonces le reconoce.

Ya ha estado delante de él en el pasado. Hace muchos años, de hecho el primer año que pasó en Hogwarts.

Harry fue quien le llevó hasta él y le indicó que se mirara al espejo. Harry había visto a su familia; él, todas las ambiciones de cuando era pequeño. Ser capitán de Quidditch, alzar la copa, lucir la insignia de prefecto…

No todo se ha cumplido, pero ahora los deseos son otros. Y pronto serán otros más. La barriga de Hermione se lo recuerda a cada instante.

Duda si aproximarse y ver reflejados sus sueños o darse la vuelta y marchar. Sabe que un solo vistazo a lo que guarda su corazón puede cambiarlo todo. Y a él le gusta la vida que tiene.

Tiene una familia que le quiere, que siempre le ha querido. Unos amigos por los que daría todo, y ellos darían todo por él. Tiene una casa, y el dinero que, hace tanto tiempo fue para él señal de vergüenza ya no lo es. Trabaja en lo que quiere y su nuevo trabajo también ha surgido de su voluntad.

Pero echa de menos tantas cosas… Echa de menos a Fred, su adolescencia perdida, a Lupin, a Hogwarts; incluso echa de menos a los padres de Harry, aunque nunca les ha conocido. Echa de menos a Dobby, a Dumbledore, a todas esas cosas que hacían que la vida que conoció no sea la misma que en la que vive.

Por eso tiene miedo, miedo de mirarse en el espejo de los deseos. Aunque sea un Gryffindor, aunque sea un león, aunque sea valiente, tiene miedo. Temor a saber que la vida que vive no es la que él desea. Que su felicidad esté lejos de los suyos. De su familia, de sus amigos, de Hermione, de sus pasiones…

Pero el valor muchas veces se apodera de nosotros y nos hace cometer errores. Nos induce a hacer cosas que tal vez no querríamos, pero que cuando las hacemos ya no tienen vuelta atrás. Y eso es exactamente lo que le pasa a Ron.

Avanza hasta quedar frente al espejo y abre los ojos, que ha cerrado poco antes, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cristal.

La rosa cae un segundo antes que la varita. Solo son dos segundos, pero Ron no necesita nada más. Recoge ambas cosas del suelo y sale corriendo de la sala.

Horas más tarde, cuando Hermione sale de trabajar riendo con Harry y Percy una lechuza les detiene en el corredor. En su pata lleva anudada una rosa blanca. Hermione coge la rosa y al ir a oler su aroma se da cuenta que en sus pétalos hay algo escrito:

-"Dime que es lo que te hace feliz, que lo conseguiré para ti. Para mí, la felicidad consiste en tenerte a ti. Te ama, Ronald.


End file.
